New Perspective
by tjgirl222
Summary: What happens if the gang of Tree Hill were really upper east siders? See what happens as friendships and relationships get tested by Gossip Girl. All Crossover Couples.Read and Review please :
1. Weightless

Hey guys! So I love OTH and GG, and I decided to try and do another crossover fix. I wasnt feeling the last one, but I had a dream about this one, and I wanna try it out. Let me know what you think. Its going to be heavily AU obviously, and it takes place in the UES. Let me know what you guys think.

Characters and Families:

The Bass/Davis/Waldorf's- Bart Bass was once married to Eleanor Waldorf, which made Chuck and Blair half siblings, but when Blair was 13, her mother was in a car accident and passed away, it was hard for Blair, and eventually she recovered, but she still misses her mom. Blair didnt have anywhere to go, and since Bart was in the process of adopting Blair, he decided to finish through with those plans. Chuck and Blair get along for the most part. When Blair and Chuck were 15 his mother married Victoria Davis, a prominent fashion designer and with her came her daughter, Brooke Davis. At first Brooke and Blair didnt like each other, but pretty soon they became BFF's and considered each other sisters. Chuck also claimed both of the girls as his sisters and was extremely protective of them. Bart was hard on all three kids, as he expected them to do their best at everything, and be the best.

Chuck- 17, the oldest of his "siblings", he is also the heir to the Bass fortune, and his father has been on his ass to be just like him when it comes to business. Chuck is a player, and he doesn't care if people know it, although he's started to develop a thing for Haley Roe, he hasn't pursued anything yet, but he plans on it. His best friends are Nathan Scott and Nate Archibald.

Blair- 16, Blair Waldorf is queen bee of Constance, and she wants everyone to know it. She loves the way her family is right now, Bart has been good to her, Victoria isnt a bad stepmother, Chuck leaves her alone, and Brooke is the sister she always wanted. Blair has everything she wants, except for Nathan Scott. Blair and Nathan have an on/off relationship, and its off at this point. They like each other, its just theres always something in the 's best friends are Brooke and Serena and Haley

Brooke- 15, Brooke Davis is the baby in the family. She's only 15 but her birthday is a week before Chucks 18th, so Bart and Victoria are planning a joint party for their kids. Brooke is beautiful, like Blair. They both had dark brown hair, and nice bodies, but Brooke has dimples and shes free spirited, unlike Blair who likes order, Brooke just goes with the flow. She doesnt have a boyfriend, because Bart and Victoria wont let her date until she is 16 but that hasnt stopped her hangs out with Blair, Serena,Peyton and Haley.

The Scotts- Dan and Deb Scott were climbing their way up the UES food chain with their charm and business skills. Dan is the president of Scott Motors, and he works for their corporate office, and Deb, well she is just a UES wife who sucks up to her husband, and throws big important parties. Dan and Deb have two sons Nathan and Lucas. They adopted Lucas, and when he was 1 Deb gave birth to their only biological child, Nathan.

Lucas- 17 Lucas is definately in demand by the girls in the UES. Lucas is charming, cute and smart. He loves to read, and just think to himself. Lucas's best friend is Dan Humphrey, and they both bonded over their hate towards the UES, even though they were both apart of it. Lucas loves girls, but he loves his girl more than anything. Lucas has been dating Serena Van Der Woodsen for 2 years, and they had fallen in love. His parents were pleased, as she was from a high class family like theirs, and Deb thought she was a sweetheart and thought the pair was cute together.

Nathan- 16, Nathan has been in an on off relationship with Blair Waldorf for a few months now, he likes her, its just sometimes he hates being around her when shes being so mean. His best friend is her brother Chuck. Chuck and Nathan get themselves into all kinds of trouble, but they like being able to hangout without worrying about their parents. Nathan is also friends with Nate Archibald. Nathan loves basketball, and he plays for his school, its its an escape for him from his parents and the BS of being in the upper east side.

The Humphrey/Vanderwoodsens- Rufus Humphrey and Lily Vanderwoodsen got married and live with their kids Serena, Dan, Jenny and Peyton. They're considered one of the top families in the UES, and Lily makes sure they keep up appearances.

Dan Humphrey-17, Dan is the only boy in the Humphrey family. He is smart and his best friend is Lucas Scott. He currently had a thing for Haley Roe, and doesnt know that Chuck likes her too.

Serena Vanderwoodsen-16, Serena is Peyton's twin sister, shes a minute older and a couple inches taller than her sister, but they get along pretty well. Serena has been dating Lucas Scott for 2 years and she loves him so much. Her parents approve of the relationship, and she couldnt be happier. Her best friends are Blair, Brooke and Haley.

Peyton Vanderwoodsen-16. Peyton is the opposite of her twin, shes beautiful like her sister, but in the personality department, they differ. Peyton isnt as outgoing as her sister, and she's more of the suffer in silence type. Peyton had sex with Carter Baisen, and she was starting to like him, but he never called back, which just got Peyton depressed about the whole thing. Peyton wants to tell her sister, but she doesn't know how too.

Jenny Humphrey- 15, Jenny is the youngest of all her siblings and friends, but that doesn't stop her from having a good time. She designs her own clothes, and Brooke told her mother about it, and Victoria started paying Jenny for her designs, so Jenny was excited about that, because Victoria kept her name on everything. Jenny longs for love, but all the guys she hangs around are too older for her, and probably taken so Jenny's kind of just chilling and waiting. She hangs out with her step sisters, and Brooke, but she doesnt really like Blair very much.

The Roes- Karen Row is a successful chef in the UES, and she owns her own catering company. Her husband Keith, is the vice president of Scott Motors, and they live in a penthouse in the UES with their only daughter Haley.

Haley Row- 17 Haley is the oldest girl in the UES, and among her friends. Shes beautiful with her dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She knows guys want her, but she wants something serious, not just sex. She was informed by two of her friends that their step brothers like her. She was flattered when she found out both Chuck and Dan like her, but the hard part is choosing between the two, because she was attracted to both. Haley likes to write songs and play guitar. Her best friends are Brooke, Serena, Blair and Peyton. She hangs out with Jenny sometimes, and she doesnt mind her.

Other Characters:(Theyre just as important as the ones above, I just didnt have families to fit them into)

Nathaniel Archibald-17 Nate used to be UES royalty, until his parents divorced when his father got arrested. Nate's gorgeous and the girls know that. He's been with girls, but theres no one right now that he really likes at the moment. Nate's mother's madien name is Vanderbilt , so Nate is one of them too, so he didnt loose all of his status. Nate had the option to move upstate with his grandparents, but he decided to stay. His mother left because she couldn't deal with everything, so Nate's grandfather sends him money periodically so he can pay bills and stuff. Nate lives in Brooklyn with four roommates. Chase Adams, Carter Baizen, and Chris Keller and Vanessa Abrams.

Chase Adams-18, Chase is a guy that Nate knew growing up. His family had a feud with the Vanderbilt's kind of like with the Buckley's but Chase's family practically disowned him because he was still friends with Nate, so since Nate needed a place to live they move in to a house in Brooklyn and found two other started hanging out with Vanessa Abrams and they've started to become friends and she moved in with them.

Carter Baizen-19, Carter was disowned by his family, and he didnt get his trust fund, so he moved in with Nate. Nate at first was apprehensive, because he knew Chuck, Nate's friend didnt care for Carter, but Nate had always been about second chances, so he decided to let him in and Chuck said he would leave it alone.

Chris Keller- 21, Chris is a struggling musician, who came to New York to try and make it big. He moved in with Nate, Chase and Carter and Vanessa, and the four of them became friends.

Vanessa Abrams- 18, Vanessa decided she wanted to go to school, but her parents were against it, so if she was going to do it, she had to move out and pay for her education herself. So Chase, Vanessa's friend whom she met in college check with his roommates, then invited her to live with them.

**Okay guys theres the characters, and heres the first chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.**

**  
------**

"Carter, we need your rent." Vanessa Abrams said as walked into his room and found him sitting on his bed looking at his phone. The house was fairly big for being in Brooklyn. It had four bedrooms, so Carter, Vanessa and Chris each had their own. Chase and Nate were friends, so they didnt mind sharing, so they got the bigger room. Vanessa walked over to Carter and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to give it to you." Carter said as he got up out of his bed and grabbed his check book. He wrote out a check for $12o and gave it to Vanessa. Rent was only $600, so between the 5 of them, it was only $120 each.

"Thanks Carter." Vanessa said as she left his room. Carter looked back at his phone. It was a text from Peyton, she was a girl he hooked up with a few night before. He had brought her to the house, and it had been in his room where it happened. Carter wasnt sure what to reply. Usually when a random girl he had sex with texted him, he would just delete it, but somehow Peyton was different. He actually might be liking her, which was weird for Carter, because that never happened. Carter read the text for what felt like the 10th time.

_I know I was probably just a one time thing to you, but we should at least be friends_

. Carter didnt know what he was going to do, but he couldnt get Peyton off of his looked over in the corner of the room and saw a black bra. He sighed and picked it up. Carter went downstairs to the house he shared with three other guys and a he was walking down the stairs he pulled his phone out.

_You left your bra here, come over and we'll talk._

Vanessa was sitting on the couch counting the money. She was the best with money, so they all decided she would manage the finances. Carter sat down next to her. Chris Keller was sitting on the other couch messing with his guitar.

"Chris, this is the second time I've had to cover for you, and you have yet to pay be back. I have a job, yes but you left me with $20 this month." Vanessa told him. She loved Chris, they had become close, but he needs to start paying his own rent again.

"Nessa, Im sorry. I promise next month I'll make rent, and be able to pay you back." Chris told her. "I have a gig. I'll be opening for some old guy who used to be big or something." Chris told her. He had gotten a gig playing for Rufus Humphrey, who used to be in a band.

"Okay." Vanessa told him. "I have to go pay the landlord." She told the guys then left. "When Chase gets back tell him that its his turn to buy groceries, and I put a list on the counter." Vanessa told the guys.

"Alirght." Chris said as he began strumming again. Carter just laid down on the couch and sighed.

"Dude, whats got you all down, does it have to do with the blonde curly girl who left your room the other morning?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah, I guess." Carter said. "She was supposed to be a random girl, like all the others, but I cant get her off my mind. Carter Baizen doesnt do relationships." Carter told his roommate.

"Dude, the third person talk, thats my thing." Chris said as he laughed and began playing again. Carter just sighed and thought about Peyton some more.

------

"Chuck!" Brooke screamed as she ran down the hall to his room. "Stop using my bathroom to get high in!" Brooke said then she noticed Nathan and Nathaniel, as Chuck called him, were in his room too. She was about to take a shower, so she was only in her towel.

"Hey Nate." She smiled at the blonde Nate. She had always thought he was cute, and as soon as she was allowed to date, she was gonna go after him. Nate smiled back. She may be only 15, but she was hot, Nate wasnt gonna lie and seeing her in only a towel put all kinds of thoughs in his head, that he shouldnt be thinking about his best friends sister.

"Hey Brooke." Nate was beautiful, but Nate wondered what Chuck would do, if Nate got with his siter. After all she would be 16 next week, then she would be free to date.

"Sorry Brooke, Dad comes in my room all the time to lecture me, I couldnt do it in mine, and Blair locks hers." Chuck said. "Next time I'll light a candle or something."Chuck said causing Nathan Scott to laugh.

Brooke just rolled her eyes. "Bye Boys." Brooke said then left the room.

Nathan Scott looked over at Nate Archibald. "Brooke totally has a thing for you." Nathan told him. Nate looked over at Chuck to see what his reaction to this would be. Brooke was only his step sibling, but he cared about her and wouldnt let her get hurt.

"My sisters going to do what she wants, but if anyone hurts her, they hear from me." Chuck said to his friends. Nate wondered if he gave him permission, but then they just went back to hanging out like they usually did.

Brooke was in the shower thinking about how much she liked her brothers friend. Nate was always over and he was very good looking. She smiled as she thought about how much she wanted to be with him, and she would be 16 next week, and he was going to be at her party, so she was excited.

Nate, Nathan and Chuck were still in his room when Blair came in. "Hey Nathan can I talk to you?" Blair asked. Nathan couldnt lie, Blair was beautiful, but that wasnt enough to make their relationship work. Nathan nodded and followed his on/off girlfriend to her room. Blair sat down on her bed and looked up at Nathan.

"Nathan, I really want to make this work. I love you." Blair told him. She was very scares with her I love yous. "And I know I messed up, Im sorry I get so mean sometimes, I just get jealous when all those other girls are around and it sucks cause i dont wanna be like that." Blair told him.

"Blair, why are you jealous? Im with you, not them." Nathan told her as he sat down next to her.  
"Wait, you're with me?" Blair said.

"I guess so." Nathan said. "I love you too." He told her for the first time. He had never heard her say I love you to him before, but when she said it, it felt good.

"But no more jealousy." Nathan told her. Blair smiled and kissed her boyfriend. "Promise." Blair said. Nathan deepened the kiss and ended up on top of Blair, but after several minutes she broke the kiss."I have to go see Haley, and Chuck and Nate are probably waiting for you, but I'll be back later, and if you're still here, then we can continue this. Nathan got off of his girlfriend and then kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be here." He told her with a smile then left the room.

Blair smiled and got ready to go to Haley's.

------

Lucas Scott walked into his girlfriends family's penthouse. He walked into the living room and found Lily and Rufus sitting on the couch.

"Hello Lucas." Lily said. "Serena didnt say you were coming over." Rufus said.

"She didnt know, is it okay that I'm here?" Lucas asked his girlfriends parents.

"Of course. Shes in her room." Lily told him. Lucas went up the stairs to Serena's room. He knocked on the door then opened it and found her sleeping in her bed. He smiled and walked over and laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her when caused her to shift slightly, she didnt turn to face him, but she spoke up.

"Hi boyfriend." She said with a smile.

"Babe, are you okay, you're sleeping in the middle of the day." Serena just leaned in closer to him.

"Yeah Im just tired. Lay with me?" Serena asked him.

Lucas didnt respond he just pulled the blanket up over top of them. Serena was happy her boyfriend came over, she loved when he suprised her.

"Luke?" Serena said.

"Yeah pretty girl?" Luke said. Serena closed her eyes and then took a deep breath.

"So, I might be pregnant." Serena said causing Lucas to sit up. A million things started going through his mind the minute she spoke those words.

"Shit." He said. She sat up next to him. "How sure are you?" He asked her.

"Well, Im really really late, but I havent taken a test or been to the doctor." Serena told him as tears began to fall.

"Hey dont cry." He said as he kissed her lips softly. "We'll figure it out. Come on, lets go get a test." He told her as they got out of bed and left the room. Both of them were freaking out on the inside and didnt know what they were going to do if Serena was pregnant.

------

"Hey Blair." Haley said as one of her best friends came into her room. Haley was sitting on her bed painting her toe nails. Blair walked over and sat next to her friend. "Oh, that color looks good on you." Blair told her friend.

"Thanks Blair-bear, so whats up?" Haley asked her friend. Blair moved so she was sitting against Haley's headboard.

"Nathan told me he loved me." Blair said with a smile. Haley looked over at her friend.

"Aww thats great Blair. So you guys are back together?" Haley asked her friend.

"yep, and this time I'm gonna make sure it lasts." Blair told her friend.

"Good girl." Haley said then heard her phone vibrate. She opened it and saw it was Chuck.

_You're coming to my party right?_ Haley read.

"Who is it?" Blair asked her friend.

"Tu hermano." Haley said as she replied. _Of course. Why? _Haley sent the text.

"Ew, what does he want?" Blair asked her friend.

"To know if I'm going to the party." Haley told him.

"He so likes you." Blair laughed. Haley smiled and a few seconds later she had another text.

_Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date. _Haley read it and showed Blair.

"Aww, what are you going to say?" Blair asked.

"Yes." Haley said with a smile.

_I would love too. :)_ Haley sent the text then opened another one she had recieved while she was texting Chuck she frowned and Blair noticed.

"What is it?" Blair asked.

"Dan Humphrey just asked me out." Haley told her friend.

"Well, if you like him too, say yes. You arent dating my brother yet, so its okay to keep your options open." Blair told her friend.

"Are you sure, Chuck wont be happy, and neither will Dan." Haley said.

"I wont tell anyone, just dont let Gossip girl find out." Blair said.

She smiled and sent a text to Dan.

_Sure! :) _

Haley smiled when Chuck replied.  
_Good, now I have the most beautiful girl in the UES as my date._ Haley closed her phone not knowing what she was getting herself into.

------

"Why are you all smiles?" Jenny asked her older brother as she walked into the kitchen where he had a goofy ass grin on his face. She however wasnt in the greatest mood. She was dressed to impress like always and she had her long blonde hair straight and had a baret covering it. She had massive amounts of eyeliner on, but she pulled it off.

"I have a date with Haley Roe." Dan told her. His parents who were in the living room walked into the kitchen. "Dan, thats great. Haley seems like a sweet girl." Lily said to her stepson.

Peyton came down the stairs. "Hey, Jen, I was gonna go shopping, wanna come with me?" Peyton asked her step sister.

"Sure." Jenny said. "Let me go get my purse." Jenny left the kitchen and went to her room. Lily looked at her daughter. "Be back by 6, we're having dinner as a family tonight." Lily told her daughter. Rufus opened up his wallet and handed his step daughter a $100 bill, then handed one to Jenny when she came out of the room. "Love ya daddy." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Rufus." Peyton told her step dad. "Love ya mom. See ya Dan." Peyton said as the two blonde girls left the penthouse.

A few minutes into the trip Jenny looked at her sister. "Why are we going to Brooklyn?" Jenny asked Peyton.

"I have to go talk to someone really quick, but it will be quick I promise." Peyton told her sister. Several minutes after that they were at a house. Peyton knocked on the door and Carter answered it.

"Hey." She said. Carter looked at her and then saw Jenny. "Hey, come in" He told her.

"Jenny, we'll be right back." Peyton said as she went up the stairs with Carter. Jenny just sat down on the couch.

"Well, well, I guess its Chris Keller's birthday." Chris said as he came down the stairs and sat down next to Jenny.

"Um no." Jenny said with a laugh. Chris picked up his guitar. "You play guitar?" Jenny asked.

"I do a lot more than that." Chris smirked causing her to laugh.

Chase came down the stairs and saw Chris with a girl.

"Wow, Keller can get girls?" he laughed.

"No, my sister Peyton went upstairs with your friend, so I'm waiting for her." Jenny told him.

"Well, I'm Chase, and thats Chris." Chase said. Jenny smiled he was cute, well they both were.

"Im Jenny." Jenny said and the three began talking.

Meanwhile upstairs Peyton was sitting on Carters bed and he was leaning against the door.

"Look, normally I leave onetime things as just that." Carter said. "But theres something different about you." Carter told her. "So, lets be friends, and see what happens." Carter told her.

"Okay." Peyton said. "Friends? or Friends with Benefits?" Peyton asked.

Carter smirked. "I like the second one." Carter said as he walked over and got on top of her.

About 20 minutes later Peyton and Carter came down the stairs.  
"Ready Jen?" Peyton asked her.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you guys." Jenny said with a smile.

"You to Jenny." Chase said.

"Yeah, come over sometime and we can make sweet music together." Chris said.

"Shes 15." Peyton said and led her out of the room. Chase frowned. She did not look 15, and she was cute and funny, but they exchanged numbers, so he would talk to her.

Jenny and Peyton walked out of the room. "Okay, please tell me you did not ditch me to go have sex?" Jenny said with a look.

"Well, you had company downstairs.

"Peyton." Jenny said with a laugh then the two went shopping.

------

Later on that evening Serena walked to the penthouse to find her parents and siblings sitting at the table.

"Serena, where were you? You kept everyone waiting."Lilly said to her daughter. Serena put her purse down on the floor and for the second time that day let the tears fall down.

"Honey, whats wrong?" Lily asked as she went over and hugged her daughter.

"I was late because Lucas took me to the doctors." Serena told them. "Im pregnant." She said as she cried more. Peyton, Jenny and Dan just sat there looking shocked.

"Its okay. We'll talk about it." Lily said being calm. She was upset, of course but she couldnt think of a better guy for Serena.

"None of you say a word about this, its for Serena to tell not you." Rufus said to his other children.

"I know." Dan said.

"Serena, I love you and Im always here if you need anything." Peyton said.

"Me too." Jenny told her stepsister.

"Is Lucas telling his parents?" Lily asked her daughter.

"Yeah, he was telling them tonight." Serena said.

"Okay, then the six of us will sit down soon and talk about all of it." Lily said. "For now, lets sit down and eat." Lily said and Serena nodded going to the table. She was glad that her family was being supportive, and she hoped her friends would be too.

------

"Lucas. Dinner." Deb Scott said to her oldest son from the stairs. Lucas came down the stairs to find his parents sitting at the table, along with his younger was about to tell him that his girlfriend was pregnant and he didnt know how he was going to do it.

"So, anything new going on?" Dan asked his sons.

"Well, Blair and I are back together." Nathan told them in between bites. His parents liked Blair so they were pleased.

"Thats wonderful." Deb said. "You'll have to have her over for dinner sometime." Deb said.

"What about you Luke?" Dan said. Lucas looked at his parents.

"I got Serena pregnant." Lucas said. Nathan looked at his brotherin disbelief. He always thought that if one of them got his girlfriend pregnant, it would be him.

Deb put her silverware down and looked at Nathan. "Nathan, can you finish your dinner in your room while we talk to your brother?" Deb asked her youngest son.

"Sure." Nathan said as he grabbed his plate and his cup.

"Nathan, dont say anything." Lucas told his brother. Nathan nodded and headed up the stairs. This was big, his brother was gonna have a kid. He wanted to tell Blair, but Nathan said not to say anything.

"Lucas, how could you be stupid?" Deb asked her son.

"Mom, we were careful, everytime. It just happened." Lucas told his mother.

"You are 17 years old." Deb said.

Lucas looked at Dan who spoke up. "Deb, I'm not thrilled about this either, but Serena is a good girl, and they can make it work." Dan said.

Deb looked at her son. "Im sorry for getting upset, I just didnt want this to happen to you or your brother, you're so young." Deb said.

Lucas felt his phone vibrate and he saw it was a text. He closed his phone and looked at his parents.

"Lilly and Rufus want the 6 of us to meet up tomorrow and talk about it." Lucas told his parents.

"I think thats a wonderful idea. Invite them here for dinner tomorrow." Deb told her son.

Lucas opened his phone and instead of replying just created a new message.

_Told my parents about the baby, they invited you and your parents over tomorrow to talk about everything. I love you Serena and we'll figure it out. I told Nathan not to tell anyone that you're pregnant. _

Lucas scrolled through to the G's he had Serena in his phone as Girlfriend, but he was going to fast and sent the text to Gossip Girl who was underneath Serena.

"Oh my god." Lucas said as he looked up at his parents.

"What is it?" Deb asked.

"I just sent the text to gossip girl." Lucas said to his parents as Nathan came down the stairs and put his plate in the sink. This was bad and he knew that. Everyone was gonna find out, and Serena was gonna be pissed at Lucas.

**Okay what do you guys think? Should I continue?**

**The next chapter will be about Chuck and Brooke's birthday party, and lots of drama will unfold there, along with the fact that Lucas shared his news with Gossip girl, and its gonna spread fast through the , I'll be developing more of the couples. **

**Next update should be today or tomorrow, but I want 5 reviews before I continue. **

**Thanks guys. **

**Kelsey**


	2. Back Again

It had been a week since Lucas' slip up, and Serena had yet to forgive him, she knew technically it wasnt his fault, but now everyone knew she was pregnant because of Gossip Girl, and Serena wasnt ready for that. Lucas and Serena sat down with their parents, but Serena didnt speak to Lucas at all during the meeting. It seemed like their parents made the decisions, but Serena and Lucas were okay with it. Even thought she was still mad at him, she didnt mind marrying him. Lucas didnt mind either, he just wished he would have been able to propose rather than his father saying "The two of you will get married and raise this child together." After the meeting the Van Der Woodsens left and Lucas went to his room thinking. Well that had been a week ago, and he couldnt get Serena to talk to him, so at this point he didnt know what was gonna happen. Lucas was laying on his bed thinking when his brother came into his room.

"Dude thanks a lot." Nathan said as he sat down at Lucas' desk.

"What did I do?" Lucas asked as he sat up on his bed.

"Well thanks to you, my girlfriend wont have sex with me. Blair's afraid that she's gonna get pregnant, something about Scott Sperm or something." Nathan told his brother.

"Dude, seriously?" Lucas asked with a small laugh. He kind of found Blair to be very vapid somethings, and she got on his nerves."

"So, Serena still not talking to you?" Nathan asked his brother even though he knew the answer. Blair and Serena were best friends, so if Serena had talked to Luke, then he would have found out.

"Nope." Lucas said. He was really bummed that his girlfriend wasnt talking to him, he understood that she was dealing with being pregnant, on top of everyone else knowing. Lucas was still freaking out. At the doctor, Serena and Luke found out that Serena was 12 weeks pregnant. So in 6 months he would be a father. It was June now, and the baby's due date was just before Christmas. "She'll come around. She needs you." Nathan told his brother.

"I hope she comes around because she loves me, not just because she needs me." Lucas told him. Nathan stood up and walked towards the door.

"She does." Nathan said. "She'll be at the party tonight right?" Nathan asked his brother. "I think so."

"Then, there's your chance to make it up to her." Nathan told his brother then left the room. Lucas thought about what he could do to make Serena talk to him, and feel better about the whole thing.

------

Peyton was about to go back to her room when she walked past her twin sisters room. She was worried about Serena. After everyone who subscribed to Gossip Girl found out about Serena's pregnancy, Serena began shutting people out, including Lucas and her knocked on her sisters door then walked in. Serena was curled up in her bed wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of Luke's Hollister sweatshirts. Peyton walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Peyton, I dont wanna be around anyone." Serena said quietly. "I know, but I'm your sister, and Im not going anywhere. Everyone's really worried about you Rena" Peyton told her sister. "Luke has texted me so many times wondering if you were okay. He really cares about you, and the baby." Peyton told her sister. She looked over and saw her phone sitting on the nightstand. "In fact." Peyton said as she swiped the phone and opened it. Serena looked over at her.

"Peyton dont!" Serena said as she got up and tried to get up. "Too late." Peyton said as she handed her sister her phone. Serena went to her outbox and read the text.

I'm ready to talk. Come over please?

"Peyton!" Serena said. She was actually kind of thankful that her sister texted Lucas. She had wanted too all week, but was scared too.

"Now, go make things right with your man sis, and take a shower." Peyton told her sister as she left her room. Peyton smiled, pleased with herself and went down the hall to her own room. She picked up her phone and saw she had two text messages.

Hey, am I still going with you to the party tonight? It was from Carter. She ad asked him a few days ago if he wanted her to go to Brooke and Chucks party with her and he said yes.

Yeah, its gonna be fun Peyton texted back and then opened her next text.

Hey, you should come over and hang for a little bit. Oh and Chase wants you to bring your sister. Peyton smiled and responded to that one.

Sure, we can for a couple hours, then we have to come back here to get ready.

Peyton walked down the hall to Jenny's room. She opened the door and saw Jenny was sitting at her desk on her facebook.

"Hey girly, I'm going over to Carters, Chase wants you to come too." Peyton said. "Coming?" Peyton asked Jenny. Jenny instantly got butterflies in her stomach. She was starting to develop a thing for Chase. She thought he was really cute and he was sweet. They had been texting a lot recently, and she was getting to know him.

"Duh. They all seem pretty cool over there." Jenny told her stepsister. She walked over to her full length mirror to make sure she looked okay. She was wearing a jean skirt and a black tank top layered on top of a white one. She had about 4 dangling necklaces on and her hair was up in a ponytail. She had on purple eye shadow, so she grabbed a pair of purple flip flops and slipped them on. She grabbed her cell phone and her purse then walked out of the room with her sister. Peyton was wearing a pair of jean shirts and a read tanktop. She had on a pair of black flipflops and her normally curled hair was straightened. They both looked hot, and they looked like they could be real sisters.

"Where are you two going?" Lily asked as she watched her daughter and step daughter walk past the kitchen towards the door.

"Remember the guy I told you I was taking to the party, well he has a friend we want to go with Jenny, so I'm taking her to meet him." Peyton told her mother.  
"Okay, be back in 3 hours." Lily said. "You need to get ready for the party." Lily told the girls.

"We will." Jenny said as they two headed to the elevator and out the door.

"You want me to go with someone?" Jenny asked her sister.

"Yep. Chase." Peyton told her. Jenny smiled and got the butterfly feeling again. The two girls headed to Brooklyn.

------

"Brooke, your dress just arrived." Victoria Davis said to her daughter as she came into Brooke's room carrying a dress bag in her arms. Brooke shrieked and went over to her mother and took the dress she unzipped it and looked at it.

"Ahh. I love this dress." Brooke tried on so many dressed a few months ago, but she finally decided on this one. Birthday parties in the upper east side where as fancy as homecoming was. Brooke and Chuck decided to make their party a white and black affair, which meant that their guests were only supposed to wear black or white. Brooke chose a slinky short back speghetti strapped dress which flowed longer towards the back, but it only went to right below her knees in the back.

Brooke hugged her mom and then hung the dress up on the back of her door. "Is Dorota going to be able to do my hair? I asked her a few weeks ago." Brooke asked her mother.

"Right here miss Brooke." Dorota, the familes house keeper came in the room with a container full of hair supplies.

"I'll leave you two. Brooke, dont put your dress on until about an hour before the party. I need you to go try the food before the guests get here." Victoria said. "I'll send Blair in here to get her hair down as well." Victoria told her daughter as she left the room.

Victoria walked the distance to her step daughters room.

A few minutes later Blair came into the room. "Brooke, your dress is beautiful, and totally you." Blair told her sister.  
"Thanks Blair bear." Brooke said. "I cant wait to see yours. Mom said it was white and looked almost like mine, but different." Brooke asked.

"Yeah, it kind of does." She told her sister. Dorota was braiding Brookes hair on the sides. She pined it then twisted the back into a small loose bun then she hairsprayed the whole thing a few times. "That hairs not going anywhere." Dorota said causing the sisters to got up and went to the mirror.

"I love it so much. Thanks Dorota." Brooke said. Blair sat down in Brooke's chair and Dorota began with her hair. She curled her brown locks then put half of it up while leaving the other half down. She hairsprayed it and put a silver hair clip in the side. Blair looked in the mirror. "Dorota, you're a genius. Victoria should give you a raise." Blair said with a smile. Brooke and Blair both left the room. Blair went to Chucks room.

"Wheres my boyfriend?" Blair asked her brother. She was slightly disappointed he wasnt there, he usually was.

"He went home to get ready." Chuck said to Blair as he went to his closet and got one of his black suits out.

"Well, I cant wait til he sees me. Im gonna look so hot." Blair said as she went to her room. She decided to do her make up, so she applied some blush and eyeliner.

Chuck looked at his cell phone and saw he had a text.

_Im excited to be your date. :)_ He read and then replied.

_I cant wait to see you all dressed up. You're gonna look so beautiful, like always. _Chuck sent the message and closed his phone.

------

"So, you want me to ask Jenny if I can go to this party thing with her?" Chase asked Carter as the two roommates went down the stairs of their Brooklyn house.

"Yeah, Peyton wants you to go with her, and so do I, it will be nice to have someone I really know there." Carter said.

"I'll be there." Nate said as he opened the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Yeah, but you wont really be there in the head. Its gonna be up Brooke's skirt all night." Chris said as he laughed which caused Nate to throw his bottle cap at him.

"Man you know its true, you and Brooke are gonna have hot birthday sex tonight. Theres so much sexual tension there." Chris said.

"How do you know? You've met her once like a year ago." Nate said to his roommate. "Well, Chris Keller just knows these things." He said. "But I guess I'll see tonight, since I'm going with Vanessa to the party." Chris said.

"Just as friends." Vanessa was quick to add.  
And, his bands playing anyways." Vanessa said continuing her sentence.

"That would make you a groupie my friend." Chris said which caused Vanessa to punch him.

"Hey guys." Peyton said as she and Jenny came into the house.

"Hey." Carter said as he kissed Peyton softly. "So I was just telling Chase how he should go to the party with Jenny, since the rest of us are going." Carter said.  
"yeah, I mean if its cool with you Jen." Chase said to Jenny. He was starting to like her, but he was a little worried about the age difference.

"No, its totally cool. It'll be fun." Jenny said with a smile.

"Hey Vanessa, do you want to come to our house and get ready with us?" Peyton asked Vanessa. Vanessa seemed cool, and Peyton liked making new friends.

"Yeah, it will be fun getting ready together and stuff." Jenny told her date's roommate.

"Okay, sounds good." Vanessa said.

The seven of them just hungout for a little bit.

------

"Im sorry about accidently telling Gossip Girl. I meant to text you, and I sent it to her instead." Luke told his girlfriend. They were in her room. She was sitting in her desk chair and he was sitting on her bed.

"I know." Serena said. "Luke, I havent been avoiding you because of that. Im really scared, and I kind of figured that if I just camped out in my room, then things would get better, and I wouldnt have to deal with it, but I know I cant do that. This is real. We're having a baby." Serena said. She walked over and sat down in Luke's lap. He was relieved that she wasnt shutting him out anymore.

"I know. We're having a baby." Luke said with a small smile. He was scared too, but he decided to be positive about it. He was going to have a baby in 6 lifted Serena's shirt up and it was visible she was pregnant, but you would only be able to tell if you were looking, which people would be. She had a small baby bump.

Lucas put his hand on Serena's belly. "Hi baby, its your daddy, and I love you and your mommy so much." Lucas said then kissed her belly. Serena smiled. "I love you." She said then kissed him softly.

"Are you still up for the party?" Lucas asked him. He would understand if she didnt want to go.

"Yep. My dress is right there." It was a long white halter style dress. Lucas looked at it, and knew it would look really good on her.

"Want me to pick you up later?" Lucas asked. "I have to go get ready" Luke told his girlfriend.  
"Sure." Serena said with a smile and he left the room. For the first time, it seemed like things were gonna be okay.

------

It was 7, and party guests were starting to arrive. Brooke was so excited. This was it, her 16th birthday. Chuck was happy too, but he wasnt as into it as Brooke was.

Brooke looked hot and she knew it. She greeted her guests and when she saw Nate she practically pounced on him as she gave him a hug.

"Nate!" She said then broke the hug kissing him on the lips forcefully.

A few seconds later Nate broke the kiss. "Brooke you look hot, and wow that kiss was.." Brooke smirked. "amazing, I know." She smiled and whispered in his ear. "I have to go greet guests, but my room, later." Brooke said as she nibbled his ear and walked away smiling. Nate just stood there for a second then looked over and saw his best friend. "Contain yourself Nathaniel. Remember what I said about hurting her." Chuck said. "But Im not worried, Brooke is a firecracker alright." Chuck said with a laugh. "Shes been waiting for this day forever." He laughed. "When dad and Victoria finally allow her to date." Chuck said. "And please, use protection. We dont need another Serena." Chuck said.

"I'm right here Chuck." Serena said as she walked over to him. She looked good, Chuck would give her that. Nate looked at her. "How ya doing?" Nate said as he hugged her.

"I'm okay." She said then hugged walked over next to her. All three guys were wearing black tux's. Lucas grabbed his girlfriends hand and they stood there with their friends.

Blair and Haley walked out of Blairs room. Haley was wearing a simple black dress that flowed right below her knees and her hair was fell straight. Chuck looked at her and walked to her. "You look beautiful" he said as he put his arm around her. Blair looked around for Nathan, then looked at Lucas. Lucas knew she was looking for Nathan.

"Not here yet." Lucas told her and Blair just nodded. The group looked over when they saw some new people come in. It was the gang from Brooklyn and Peyton and Jenny.

Everyone looked really good. Jenny and Peyton both had black dresses on, and Vanessa's was black and guys were all wearing black.

"Bass."Carter said as he grabbed Peytons hand. The two didnt really like each other, but they were gonna be civil. "Happy Birthday." Carter told him.

"Thanks Baizen" Chuck said. Everyone else could feel the tension but then Blair saw Dan.

"Haley." Haley looked up and saw Dan looked at her, and he looked pissed.

"So, you're with Chuck. Then what was last week?" Dan asked Haley. Blair was thankful when she saw Nathan walk in. She smiled and went over to him. "Hey babe." he said as he kissed her. "You look really good." He said with a smirk and put his hand on her lower back as she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wait, what happened last week." Chuck asked Haley as he let go of her. Sure they werent together, but he asked her last week to be his date.

"We went out on a date, and I thought you liked me." Dan asked. Haley didnt think this would happen.  
"I do, but I also like Chuck." Haley said.

"Well, you cant have both of us. Choose now." Dan said. Chuck was unsure who Haley would pick, but he prayed to God it was him. He was into this girl more than anything.

"Chuck." Haley said. Dan sighed and walked away defeated. "Dan. Im sorry." She said. Jenny and Peyton felt bad for Dan, but they didnt think Haley did anything wrong. Serena was too busy thinking about the baby to care about her stepbrothers issues. She wanted to leave with was relieved. He kissed Haley on the cheek, but she did feel bad, she just felt a deeper connection with Chuck.

"May I have everyones attention." Victoria Davis said as she clinged her glass. "Brooke, Charles, join us up here." Victoria said refering to her and and Brooke did as they were told and stood by their parents.

"Thanks everyone for coming to help us celebrate Charles eighteenth birthday, and Brookes sixteenth birthday. We'll let them open gifts now. Starting with ours. "Victoria handed her daughter an envelope and Bart handed his son one. Brooke opened hers and saw she had a check for $10,000. Brooke shrieked. Chuck opened his and saw it was the rights to his trust fund. He was amazed. Each of them thanked their parents, and opened their other gifts. Brooke got clothes and purses and Chuck got things like knives and cigars. After gifts and cake everyone just chilled and hungout.

Nate was sitting with Chuck and Nathan when he got a text message from Brooke.  
_  
Come to my room if you wanna have some fun_

Nate closed his phone. "I'll be back." he said as he headed up the stairs.  
Chuck and Nathan just laughed. "Brooke is way to sexual for her age." Nathan said.

"Yeah, so is Blair." Chuck said. Nathan looked at him. "Not anymore. She wont have sex with me cause she doesnt wanna get pregnant like Serena" Nathan said with a sigh.

"Seriously?" Chuck laughed.

Nate walked upstairs to Brookes room and saw her laying on her bed in practically nothing.

"Hey Nate glad you came." She said as she got off her bed and walked over to him. She kissed him and let her tongue enter his mouth. He broke the kiss. "Brooke, I like you." He said.

"I know. I like you too." She said and kissed him again.

"And thats why I'm not having sex with you. Not yet anyways." Nate said. Brooke looked at him disappointingly.

"But, I want you to be my girlfriend, and I'm sure the sex will come." Nate said. He wanted to have sex with her so bad, and seeing her didnt help, but if he was gonna be with Brooke, he wanted to be with her and not just the physical stuff.

"Aww. I wanna be your girlfriend." She said as she kissed him. They kissed for a few more minutes. "I'm gonna go downstairs, but get dressed and meet me down there." He said as he kissed her again and walked back downstairs. Brooke just smiled and put her dress back on.

About an hour later the party was starting to die down and the guests were starting to leave. Two relationships formed that night, One stayed the same, One was still unsure, One had potential, and one had a lot going on. Everyone was thankful there wasnt much drama. Usually there was a lot of drama at parties, but not tonight. Things were good.

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Next chapter: Dan deals with having to see Haley and Chuck together. Nate and Brooke adjust to being in a relationship, Serena starts getting symptoms, Nathan and Blair go on a date. Rufus and Lily object to Peytons FWB and Jenny dating an 18 year old. And more...**

**Reviews please!**

**Kels**


	3. Alright With Me

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you like the story so far. Heres the next chapter. Read and Review if you have any suggestions to anything you want me to include in my story, let me know. Oh and I hope you guys dont mind the time jump. It's now August, and I'm gonna have them back in school. Chuck, Nate, Lucas,Dan and all the Brooklyn crew have graduated. Nathan,Serena,Peyton,Haley and Blair are seniors and Brooke and Jenny are sophomores.  
**

**Thanks**

**Kels**

------

It was 2 pm and the first day of school on the upper east side had just ended. Blair was sitting outside at one of the tables waiting for her boyfriend. She realized that out of all of her friends, she was the only who's boyfriend was actually in school with her. She even had a class with him. Things with Blair and Nathan had been going a lot better. They had an amazing summer together, and she finally caved on the having sex thing, but to Nathans pleasure. Nathan walked out of the building and smiled when he saw Blair waiting for him. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Let me guess, you're waiting for the best boyfriend in the world." Nate said with a smirk. Blair playfully punched him and kissed him softly. "Lets get out of here." Blair said as she took Nathan's hand and they stood up.

"Hey Nathan." Nathan and Blair turned around to find Serena. It was clear that she was pregnant now, and she was about 5 months along. She had dealt with people looking and staring at her all day, but it didnt bother her as much as not having Lucas with her.

"Hey Serena whats up?" Nate asked his brothers girlfriend. Blair smiled at Serena's baby bump. Sure Blair wasnt ready for a baby, but she was excited to have one she could spoil and buy things for.

"Can you tell Luke my doctors appointment was changed to 3:30, and I really want him to be there. We find out the sex of the baby today." Serena said.

"Awww really?" Blair said. "Can we go with you guys?" Blair asked.

"Um yeah!" Serena said with a smile. "After all you are the God parents." Serena said. Her and Luke had asked them to be the God parents of their baby a while ago and they agreed.

"Sure Serena, but why can you just text him." Nathan asked.

"Phone died." Serena said as she held her phone up.

"Okay. I'll text him." Nathan pulled out his phone._ Serena'a appointment changed to 3:30. Be there! _

"Sent it." Nathan told her.

"Lets head down there." Blair said as she interlocked her arms with her pregnant friend.

------

Brooke was walking down the street when Jenny caught up to her.

"Hey Jen." Brooke said as was changing out of her uniform as she was walking.  
"Um Brooke you're changing in public." Jenny said as she laughed.

"Yeah, well I needed to get out of these knee high socks and maryjanes." Brooke said as she slipped the shoes in her bag and put on a pair of flats. She had successfully changed into a pair of shorts and a tanktop. She took her ponytail down and looked at Jenny.

"Are you going to Brooklyn?" Brooke asked her friend. "I thought Lilly and Rufus said you couldnt hangout with Chase anymore cause hes so much older." Brooke said.

"Yeah I am, and what they dont know wont hurt them. I like Chase a lot, and hes only 2 and a half years older than me. I'm almost 16 and he had 6 months til hes 19." Jenny told her.

"Just be careful Jen." Brooke said. "Where's Peyton? She not going to see Carter?" Brooke asked.

"No, she said she was going home." Jenny told her. "I have to be home by 6 though, which sucks." Jenny said with a groan.

Brooke laughed. "I have to be back by 5, so dont even." Brooke laughed. She and Jenny had reached the Brooklyn house and walked in.

"Nate, Chase. You're Sex toys are here." Vanessa said which caused Brooke to glare at her and Jenny rolled her eyes. Neither one of them really liked her and they thought she was just jealous. She may have had a house full of guys, but none of them were into her, and that had to have bothered her.

Brooke walked up the stairs to Nates room. She smiled when she found him asleep on the bed. She threw her shoes off and laid down on the bed next to him.

"Hey girlfriend." Nate said as he wrapped his arm around her. Brooke smiled and pulled the covers up over both of them and fell asleep with her boyfriend.

------

"Are we ready to find out the sex of this baby?" The doctor said as he put the cool gel on Serena. Blair and Nathan were sitting in the corner of the room, and none of them knew where Lucas was and it was freaking Serena out. A few seconds later Lucas came in the door.

"Sorry. I got Nathan's text and then their was traffic and I'm sorry." Lucas said as he kissed Serena and sat in the chair next to her. He looked over and Saw Blair and Nathan. "Hey guys. He said and they both said hi to them.

"Okay, now that dad is here, lets find out this baby's sex." The doctor said as she put the cool liquid on Serena, who was used to it by now. She smiled when she heard the baby's heartbeat. Lucas looked at the screen and smiled. That was his baby in there.

"Okay, it looks like in the end of December you two will be the proud parents of a baby boy." the doctor told them.

"Aww Luke we're having a little boy." Serena said as she smiled.  
"Wow. A little boy." Lucas said with a smile.

"This is so exciting. I can go shopping and plan your baby shower now. I'm so gonna love this. I get to spoil a baby, and then give it back." Blair said with a just laughed.

The four of them left the doctors office and went to the Scott house to share the news with the baby's paternal grandparents.

------

Haley was sitting on Chucks bed doing her homework while he was watching tv. She closed her book. "Finished." She said as she moved over to him and kissed him.

"Who has homework on the first day?" Chuck asked with a laugh. He didnt ever do homework and he graduated.

"Well, Im in advanced classes, so its harder then the stuff you did." Haley said and Chuck just laughed. "Whatever." He said as he kissed her softly. Haley had set boundaries, and Chuck respected that, even though it was getting so hard. Haley was hot and he imagined all the things he wanted to do with her. She told him that she wouldnt have sex with him until she was in love, but she said she wouldnt rule other things out, but she told him he couldnt ask, so for right now it was just hardcore makeout sessions.

"Charles!" Chuck and Haley heard his stepmother and broke the kiss. Haley sat up and pretended she was still doing homework and Chuck picked up the remote. Victoria walked in the room and saw the pair.

"Im not stupid you two, I know what you were doing." She said with a smirk. "Chuck, you have lip gloss on your cheek." Victoria said causing Haley to laugh. Chuck grabbed a tissue from his night stand and wiped it.

"Haley would you like to stay for dinner?" Victoria asked her stepsons girlfriend. Victoria liked Haley, and she thought the girl was just what Chuck needed.

"Sure, my parents wont be home til late, so I would be home by myself for dinner anyways." Haley said she liked Victoria too, she wasnt as scary as she looked once you got to know her.

"Good. Dinner will be in about a half an hour." Victoria said. "Charles, have you seen your sister, she had strict instructions to be home by 5, and its almost 5:30, its not like her to be late." Victoria said.

Chuck knew she was talking about Brooke, cause Blair had been home for about an hour.  
"No, but shes probably with Archibald. I'll call him." Chuck said.

"Thanks dear." Victoria said as she left the room and Chuck opened his phone. Haley closed her book and got behind Chuck. She began massaging his shoulders and started kissing down his neck. "Jesus Haley." He whispered as he closed his eyes. He opened his phone and dialed Nate's number.

------

Nate woke up to his phone ringing. Nate noticed the tone as Chucks. It was just some random rap song they liked.

"Hey man." Nate said. He looked over and saw Brooke was still sleeping.

"Hey, is my sister with you, Victoria's having the big one because shes not home yet." Chuck told his friend. At first he thought the relationship between one of his best friends and his sister was weird, then he realized Nate was doing the same thing. He couldnt pick two better guys for his sisters.

"Yeah, I'll tell her to head home. Wanna hangout tomorrow since the girls will be at school?" Nate asked his friend.

"Sure man. I'll come over and we can go somewhere or something." Chuck told his friend and hung up the phone.

"Brooke. Wake up." Nate said as he gently shook her.

"Shit. Please tell me its not after 5." Brooke said as she got up and looked at her phone which had dozens of messages from her mother.

"Its 5:30, Chuck just called."

Brooke got out of bed and grabbed her phone then slid her shoes on and grabbed her school bag. She kissed her boyfriend quickly and softly.

"I'll text you later, if I havent lost my phone." She said as she ran down the steps. "Bye guys." She said in a hurry as she left.

------

"Dan, where is your sister?" Rufus asked as he walked in his sons room.  
"Probably in Brooklyn." Dan told his father.

"Damnit. We told her not to see him anymore. Can you go get her." Rufus asked his son.

"Yeah." Dan said as he got off his bed and grabbed his shoes. It would be a nice walk to think about things, Dan was still kind annoyed about having to see Haley and Chuck all the time, and he was tired of being single.

Dan left the house and went down the street. It took him about 20 minutes but he made it to the house in Brooklyn. He saw a girl staying at the door.

"Hey, do you know if this is the place where I can find Chris Keller?" the girl asked him. Dan looked at her. She was beautiful. She had dark hair and brown eyes and she was holding a guitar.

"Yeah he lives here. I'm Dan." He said putting his hand out to shake hers.

"Hi Dan. I'm Mia Catelano." She said as she shook his hand with a smile.

------

Lucas, Serena and the Scott's were sitting in the living room talking.

"A new baby boy is wonderful." Deb Scott told her son and her future daughter in law. Dan too was pleased, sure he would be happy with a granddaughter, but he loved the idea of having a grandson.

"Lucas as much as we enjoy you, you cant live here anymore." Dan told him. Lucas looked at Serena.

"In four months you will be parents, so you need to establish a home for your child. So, we found the two of you a nice little apartment three blocks from here, we will help out with the first three months rent, but Lucas I got you a job working with me. You will be the coffee and mail guy, but you can work your way up. After the third month its up to you. Serena, we trust you will stay in school?" Dan said.

Serena nodded. "Wow. Thank you so much.

Deb looked at them. Lucas was thankful but in shock that his parents were helping.

"When the baby is born, your mother and I decided we will take turns watching him while you're at school and Lucas is at work, free of charge. We will alternate weeks, but once you're out of school, he will be your responsiblity." Deb told her.

"Wow. This is great, thanks so much." Lucas said to his parents, this would help a lot.  
"I'll take you both to the house tomorrow after Serena gets out of school so you can see it. Luke you start work on monday.

"Have you thought of names for the little guy yet." Dan asked.

"No, not really." Serena told them then the four of them just talked for a while.

------

"Mom! I said I was sorry." Brooke said as she handed her mom her cell phone, ipod and lap top.

"I told you to be home at 5." Victoria said. "If you're gonna be in a relationship with an older guy, then trust needs to be established. You can have these, and Nate back in a week." Victoria said as she walked out of her daughters room. Brooke sighed and laid down on her bed. She could not survive a week without Nate.

She had to figure something out so she could see him.

------

Jenny and Dan walked into the house and Rufus and Lilly started talking to Jenny, and Dan just went to his room. He walked past Peyton's room and saw drawing.

"Hey." She said as he walked in. "Whats up?" Peyton asked.

"Not much, the rents are yelling at Jen cause she was with Chase and the other Brooklyn posse." Dan said. "I met a girl there." Dan told her.

"Vanessa?" Peyton asked. Dan looked at her.

"No, her names Mia, shes friends of Chris. They used to play music together." Dan told her.

"You know that means they probably slept together too." Peyton said as she laughed.

"Shes really cool." Dan said. "We exchanged number and are gonna hangout and stuff.

"Well thats exciting, you need something to get you over Hales." Peyton told her step brother.

Dan smiled and walked out of the room to his own.

**Sorry its shorter than the others guys. Next chapter soon.**

**Stuff to expect.**

**Brooke deceives her parents again, and Bart steps in.**

**One of the couples has a falling out**

**Dan and Mia get closer. **

**Haley and Chuck spent the night together for the first time.**

**Serena and Lucas learn some surpising news about the baby.**

**There will be more adult intereactions. **

**Haley learns she has a half sibling. **


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys! I promise promise updates in all my stories soon. I want you guys to check out my new story called Show Me What I'm Looking For.

Its a One Tree Hill/Greek crossover and I think you'll all really like it.

Please check it out.

Thanks guys!

Kelsey.


End file.
